


The Perfect One

by teakturn



Series: Coach Stevens [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coach Stevens, Coaches, College, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: The second class session of the semester with Coach Stevens. Will Alice survive?





	The Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> *Do not steal or repost my work*

Alice didn’t remember leaving the gym but she knows she went through the rest of her day in a haze. She worked at an ice cream shop near the Traffic Circle on the days she didn’t have class. So Alice had little time to really process her first encounter with her new teacher. She didn’t feel particularly embarrassed by what happened, she’s honestly not sure _what_ had happened between them. No boyfriend, crush, or lover had ever made Alice feel that way before.

She didn’t know if she should be afraid but she was curious.

Next class, Coach Stevens lined them up and took their weight and height, and then put them through a series of drills to test their athletic ability. Alice, once again, found herself as far back in line as possible. Not even Maya, looking cute in spandex biker shorts and a sports bra, could coax her to cut closer to the front. Eventually, there was no one else to be behind so Alice bit the bullet and death marched towards Coach Stevens.

Unable to meet his eyes, Alice woodenly stepped onto the scale, didn’t see the numbers, and then stepped next to the wall for him to measure her height. His touch was both clinical and barely there. She could feel the strength in his fingers but his touch lingered no longer on her than they did on anyone else. When he was finished, Coach Stevens noted her stats down on his clipboard and then picked up his stopwatch.

“Set...Go!” the stopwatch beeped and with noodles for legs, Alice was off.

The first part of the obstacle course was a simple hop-run through a ladder on the floor. Then she jumped rope for thirty until she couldn’t. Coach’s orders. Alice had been the double dutch queen of her neighborhood and relied on muscle memory to see her through. She focused primarily on her breathing, she didn’t have asthma but years of living with cigarette smokers hadn’t left her lungs any stronger.

Eventually, maybe two minutes later, Alice dropped the rope and climbed a set of monkey bars. She had more arm strength than most of her class and made it across using her own momentum. She ended up passing Maya, somehow, and now faced the pull-up bar. Her shoulders still burned from supporting her weight earlier in the course. Alice glanced back to see if Coach would notice if she half-assed this part of the course.

She found his intense brown eyes already focused on her. His eyebrow cocked up, daring her to quit before his eyes. Alice didn’t look like the athletic type, she knew. She was round where others were thin and squishy where others were firm. But she loved her body. Alice loved the strength and power in every inch of her frame. She could handle the pull-ups, but they would utterly drain her, and she still had to do sprints across the basketball court.

Alice took a fortifying breath, and one last glance at the coach, she gripped the pull up bar. With a silent prayer, she flexed her arms and then relaxed. Her arms burned through the second pull up and she could only breathe in short bursts of air through the third. Alice lasted through one more pull up, then took a breath, and exhaled through two more quick pull-ups that made her core tremble. Exhausted yet satisfied with herself, Alice dropped down to the mat under the pull-up bar and gasped for air.

She had little time to relax, the classmates she’d left in the dust wasted no time knocking out five pull-ups and then hopping over her. Alice didn’t complain, as long as they didn’t land on her she didn’t care. Once she’d caught her breath, Alice stood up and continued on with the rest of the course. She took the sprints at a jog but completed all thirty of those fuckers. By the time she finished the rest of the class had splayed out on the gym behind Coach Stevens. 

More than a few sucked greedily at foggy water bottles filled with water or Gatorade. Alice wanted to join them, but Coach Stevens stopped her in her tracks when she made for her backpack.

“Bennett!” His voice echoed through the gym and through her core. Alice froze midstep, “My office. The rest of you, good effort. I already took roll so once you’ve caught your breath you can leave.”

A few hands shot up. Coach Stevens sighed, “My office hours are on the syllabus emailed to you at the start of the semester. Learn them, use them. You _all_ will need them.” The hands dropped down.

Nodding at Alice, Coach Stevens led her out of the gym, pausing only long enough to allow her to scoop up her stuff and scurry after him in the hallway. The gymnasium they used PE classes for was the same gym they used to host basketball and volleyball games. During the weekend the lobby was packed with snack sellers, families, friends, and student-athletes. The rest of the week the halls were haunted with the damp musty smell of the locker rooms and the echoes of caramel corn and cotton candy.

Alice stared at her feet as she dutifully followed after Coach Stevens who walk with the stiff gait a man who used to be in the military always carried, and a swagger all black men had naturally. Their footsteps were the only sounds of life around them and when Coach Steven’s shut them in the carpeted broom closet with a desk all sounds of life disappeared. 

His office really was a broom closet, directly under the gym yet shockingly cold instead of boiling hot from the water heater next door. It was, in Alice’s opinion, the shittiest location for an office ever. She didn’t know where to sit, there was an antique-looking couch on the far side of the room, but the ceiling sloped down steeply over there. The only chair in the room was the one in front of Coach Stevens’ cluttered desk. He blocked her access to it with his muscular bulk. And he was so engrossed in the papers on his desk, digging through one drawer or another, that Alice felt rude to even think of asking to sit there.

Nervously, Alice tried to not to fidget but fidgeted anyway. Her hands slapped against her thighs, now slick with her sweat and cold from the chill in the room. Goosebumps raised on her arms and she suppressed a shiver unsuccessfully. Without meaning to Alice gained Coach Stevens’ full attention without even trying. He smirked when they locked eyes, and put away his paperwork with a slam of his drawer that made her jump.

Now, Alice had all of his attention focused on her. There was nowhere to hide, no one to cut behind in line. Coach Stevens took a step towards her and, without taking her wide eyes off his, Alice took a step back. Coach Stevens face dropped, and his eyes went hard.

“Don’t move unless I tell you to,” he took another step forward, then let out a pleased hum when Alice remained stock still.

Two, more menacing steps later and Alice’s body was enveloped in his intoxicating warmth. With one, strong-arm her squeezed at her neck. The pressure had her relaxing in his grip without him having to ask her to, making him hum in satisfaction right into her ear. Alice shivered, her thighs quivered and she could feel the wetness in her panties dripping to her thighs.

“Just as I thought,” his hand stroked down her flank and then gripped the meat of her ass tightly. Alice swayed in his grip, moaning at everything; the manhandling, his hand around her neck, the grip he has on her has. He had her thoroughly under his control, effortlessly.

“A total submissive, right in my fucking lap,” Coach pressed lightly on her neck and obediently, Alice dropped to her knees. 

“Look at me!” Coach let go of her neck to grip her by the chin, forcing her to focus through the haze of lust and...something more on the fire in his dark brown eyes. 

“Do you want to be my slave?”

Alice recoiled at that word. Coach didn’t lose his grip on her, but he did adjust his approach, “Not my slave then. How about my plaything? My fuck toy? My submissive.”

Alice’s mind swam. She wasn’t too far gone to not understand what he was asking of her, but she couldn’t figure out how they’d gotten here. Did he want her as his submissive? After what, that sweaty display in the gym? Who else was he making this offer to?

Alice tried to pull out of his grip but Coach just grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

“No, I don’t want to be one of your “favorite” students,” Alice tried to yank her arm out of his iron-like grip to no avail.

“Girl, who said I’m offering this to anyone else?” Coach Stevens yanked her closer and spoke into the skin of her temple.

Alice couldn’t get a look at his face, and her efforts to pull away were stopped immediately by his hands. They were everywhere and she couldn’t get away from or enough of them. No man grabbed her the way he did. Men treated her like she’d break, like her skin bruised like a peach. Coach Stevens’ was uncaring of his strength, though she could feel him holding back from outright hurting her. He had the muscle for it after all.

Alice tried to stare at him yet couldn’t make eye contact, “Why me?”

Erik stopped fighting for a grip on her wrist to rub his thumb against her bottom lip. Like magic, calm spread through her. Her mind went blank, and all sensation ended and began with where his thumb pressed against her lip.

“You’re perfect. A natural submissive. I’m surprised you don’t have a dom already.”

Alice shook her head. Subs, slaves, doms, “Are you talking about BDSM?”

Coach looked down at her, “Ugh, yeah?”

Alice stared at him for a long moment, “I’ve never done anything like that in my life. How can you know I’m…” her cheeks went hot, “The perfect submissive.”

His eyes flicked up and down her front, and at once Alice realized she was literally pressed against him, on a couch in his basement closet-sized office. He led and she’d followed, like a lamb to the slaughter. And honestly? She didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Looking him in the eyes, Alice spoke softly, “Only me? I’m not just, one in a harem of students you’re fucking with?”

Coach’s eyes softened for the briefest moment, “Just you, Bennett. I don’t lie about my sexual partners.”

Alice sighed, “But why should I believe you. You can say just me and turn around and do what you want. You’re willing to risk your job and fuck your students.”

Coach Stevens laughed. Alice stared at him like he’d grown a second head right in front her, “And you're laughing?”

“Because who would you tell? Anything I do to you you’d be a willing participant. And I’ll always stop when you tell me to because I don’t get off on that rape shit. As for you being my student, I was pretty sure you’d be among the first dozen to drop the class in the first month.”

Alice frowned, “You don’t think I can survive your class?”

Coach shrugged, “If you do I still think I can make it work. This is only a half-semester class. If you want to wait?”

Alice hated that he was being so accommodating. Why couldn’t he be a sleaze? Why couldn’t he just take her, right and wrong be damned? Knowing she had a choice gave her control over the relationship. Is it a relationship?

“What would be expected of me?” Alice looked up at the coach, trying to keep her thoughts hidden on her face. She didn’t want him thinking he’d won her over. That he was the first man she’d ever met who both took her and asked for permission in the taking.

With a smirk, Coach Stevens stroked the bridge of her nose, “Good question.”


End file.
